


take me away with you (i'll follow you)

by starmilk



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, i guess you could call it fluff, i was bored so i wrote this, this is the stuck in an airport au that no one wanted or needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmilk/pseuds/starmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, Rin and Haru are stuck in an airport (together) because both their flights are delayed, and they decide to hang out with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me away with you (i'll follow you)

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what airport they are at, or where they are going, or what is even going on. i wrote this because tomorrow is the end of my spring break and i needed something fluffy.
> 
> sorry for the mistakes. 
> 
> (this is pretty much unedited).
> 
> (and the title makes no sense because naming fics is so not my forte).
> 
> it took me so long to write something so short sigh.

It was some point past midnight and his flight had been scheduled to take off two hours ago.

But because the world apparently hated Rin Matsuoka and had no intentions of letting him leave the airport anytime soon, his flight was currently being massively delayed by bad weather ( _snowfall, snowfall_ in late _March_ , how incredibly ridiculous), somewhere in the world.

Rin dropped his phone onto his stomach and closed his eyes with a loud sigh. He was sprawled out on one of the armchairs at Gate 62, his phone charging. He had taken full advantage of the free airport wifi, went and bought some food and a magazine at the convenience store near Gate 62, been to the bathroom at least five times because he felt like he needed to walk around, played all the games there were on his phone and attempted to sleep (and failed), but now he had completely exhausted everything that he could’ve done and was bored to death.

(It was amazing that when he had no time and too many things to do he found ways to waste time for hours on end, but when he actually had time and needed to be cured of boredom, _nothing_ was interesting).

Stupid plane. Stupid weather. Stupid snow and stupid winter and stupid spring that just wouldn’t come.

“Could I use the electric socket?” A voice sounded from above him, and Rin blinked open his eyes, stared at the sight.

A person was hovering above him - a guy, around his age, with dark hair and blue eyes. The boy’s face was relatively emotionless and stoic, and he was holding a laptop in one hand, a rucksack on his back.

“Huh?” Rin responded. His brain appeared to be not working after the (oh god had it only been two hours?)of mind-wrenching boredom. It felt like his brain had somehow spontaneously short-circuited, (even more so in the presence of the guy, because, wow, okay, the blue eyes were shockingly blue and amazing and the guy was actually quite hot), and so Rin ended up not answering the guy’s question at all, only blinking up at the guy in soundless half-shock.

The guy stared at Rin for a moment, before gesturing to the socket in between the armchair Rin was sitting on and an empty armchair on Rin’s left. “Can I use the electric socket? Or are you still using it to charge your phone? Or, do you maybe not understand the language I’m speaking?”

Rin blinked again before sitting up from his sprawled out position, legs hanging off the side of the armchair. He shook his head, his arms, got blood flowing again, before blinking, getting his brain back online, and turning to look at the boy again. “Uh. Yeah. Of course. Sorry. It was charged full a while ago, I just couldn’t be bothered to unplug it.”

Rin yanked the charger out of the socket, watched as the boy sat down in the armchair next to him and plugged his laptop in.

They were sitting in the little circle of armchairs and electric sockets situated between Gates 62 and 64, and most of the sockets and armchairs in the area were occupied by other people, who, like Rin, had had their flights delayed and were currently killing time.

“Sorry,” Rin said, turning to look at the guy, who was now booting up his laptop. “I’ve just...I’ve been at the airport for around four hours already, my flight was supposed to leave two hours ago but got stupidly delayed, and I’ve been lounging around since then doing nothing interesting. My brain has kind of short-circuited.”

“My flight was about to leave an hour ago. The plane hasn’t arrived yet. Stopped at some halfway point because of mechanical issues, and who knows when it’s going to start up again,” the boy replied, now typing in something on his laptop. “I was waiting at Gate 64 in those uncomfortably hard airport chairs. Then I saw someone get out of this armchair so I came to get a more comfortable seat.”

“Mine got delayed because of weather,” Rin replied, “I’ve been bored out of my mind for the last two hours.”

When the boy spoke, his voice was monotone, with only the slightest hint of emotion, and his face remained stoic. “The airport is full of shops and restaurants. You couldn’t have been that bored.”

“I was afraid that if I left the plane would magically arrive and then I would be late to board. It’s a huge airport, you know,” Rin responded, and now that he thought about it, wow that was a rather stupid reason.

The boy next to him paused in his typing, turned to look at Rin with an expression of almost disbelief, and then went right back to typing.

Rin sighed, shaking his head. “Well,” he retorted, picking up his phone and glancing at the time - _1:39 AM, damn it_ \- “You said that you’ve been lying around Gate 64 for an hour or so. If the airport was so full of shops and restaurants, why didn’t you do anything interesting?”

“...most of the shops are closed,” the boy replied, after a moment’s pause.

“That’s not true,” Rin said, glancing over at all the airport shops still open, somewhere beyond Gates 62 and 64, “And you probably know it.”

The boy turned to look at Rin again, and shook his head. “It was too much effort to look up the shops. And walking around an airport alone does not sound appealing.”

Rin stared at the empty bag of chips he had gotten from the convenience store, now empty and crunched up, snuggled up next to him on the armchair. Those bags were half air and half chips, anyways, and he had gotten a tiny bit hungry.

It was 1:39 AM.

Nighttime food cravings were definitely not unusual.

And the boy next to him was very attractive.

“Hey,” Rin said, tapping the boy on the shoulder. “Do you want to go get food?”

  
=

  
“...I’m confused to how I ended up having some kind of midnight meal with a person whose name I don’t even know.”

The boy was now sitting across from Rin in one of the tables in the airport’s (rather empty) food court. He had a bowl of ramen in front of him, and Rin was eating beef curry with rice.

Rin shrugged, leaned back in his chair. “Well, I don’t know your name either, so I guess we’re even. As for how you got here,” Rin leaned forward and flashed his sharp teeth. “You probably couldn’t resist my charm, right?”

The boy didn’t respond, staring at Rin blankly. Finally, he ate some of his ramen and said, bluntly, “You are a stranger.”

Rin paused before leaning back again, eating some more of his curry. “So? You’re a stranger to me, too.”

“Were you never told to not talk to strangers?”

“All the best friends in your life once used to be strangers.”

The boy paused in his eating, stared at Rin for a long moment.

Rin resisted the urge to squirm.

“What’s your name?” He finally asked, poking at his ramen with chopsticks.

“Rin.” Rin replied, after a short pause in which he registered the question.

“My name is Haruka. You can call me Haru, if you want.”

“So are we officially not-strangers, now?” Rin grinned impishly.

“If you want to think of it that way.”

“After finishing our food, we should go shopping.”

Haru paused in the eating of his ramen, flicked his blue eyes up to look at Rin. “If you want,” he replied simply.

  
=

  
After the food, they went back to Gates 62 and 64, where they separated for a brief moment to go ask the people manning the Gates whether the flights would be at the airport sooner or later.

“So,” Rin sighed, staring down the girl at the desk, who looked slightly intimidated. “You’re telling me right now that the flight is stranded somewhere, due to a _snowstorm_ near the end of _March_ , and it is very possible that I have to stay at this airport until morning?”

“Uh,” the girl coughed, stood up a little straighter. “I’m sorry, but I believe I said that the earliest the plane _will_ arrive will be somewhere around 6:45 AM. Just so there is no confusion. I did not say ‘it is very possible you will have to stay here until morning,’ I said, ‘it is guaranteed you will stay here until morning.’ I’m very sorry, sir.”

Rin cursed under his breath. “Thank you,” he murmured through gritted teeth, turning away from the desk.

Haru was standing behind him. “I’ll be at the airport until at least 6:30 AM,” he told Rin, and Rin shook his head, internally cursing the weather.

“I’ll be stuck here until at least 6:45 AM,” Rin replied. He paused, stared at Haru for a moment. “You want to hang out together until one of us has to leave? I mean. I can’t sleep, for some crazy reason, and I honestly have nothing better to do.”

Haru blinked, looked taken aback for a second. “All right. We could do that.”

Rin grinned, some of his irritation draining away. “That’s great. Let’s go shopping.”

  
=

  
“I might be regretting this,” Haru said, in a perfect deadpan.

Rin spun around him, holding up absolutely horrendous clothes for Haru’s opinion (clothes that Rin thought looked perfectly fine and fashionable), and Haru was just standing there, giving Rin looks that conveyed his disapproval for each and every one of the outfits that Rin had picked out.

“Nah. I’ve won you over in the span of, what, less than an hour? And now we are very good friends and you are not regretting a single thing,” Rin pulled out a shirt from the rack, a white shirt splattered with graphics of blood. “What about this?”

“If you’re going for the look of ‘serial killer,’ that would fit,” Haru replied in a monotone, staring at Rin and the shirt in his hands with a glare that very obviously said _are you serious right now?_

Rin scoffed, put the shirt back in the rack. “I thought it was nice.”

“No, it was horrendous. You have terrible fashion taste,” Haru replied.

Rin pouted, “You’re not being nice.”

“I am trying to prevent you from dressing yourself up like a furry lion leopard serial killer clown,” Haru retorted, grabbing Rin’s arm and proceeding to drag him out of the shop. “You should probably thank me.”

Rin pouted again, clinging onto Haru’s arm now. “I thought the leopard print hat was nice.”

“No,” Haru replied, instantaneously, “It definitely wasn’t.”

  
=

  
2:28 AM, almost an hour since he had first met Haru.

After Haru had forcibly dragged him out of all clothing shops, mumbling something about _I can’t take it anymore your fashion sense is horrible Rin_ , they had (rather aimlessly) wandered around the airport for three minutes or so, until they passed by a Starbucks booth.

And Haru, being nicer than he looked, bought both of them (ridiculously overpriced) coffees, and now they were walking (still aimlessly) through the mall while drinking coffee.

“Well then,” Rin grinned, “What should we do next?”

Haru paused in his walking, appeared to think. “No clothing shops,” he replied, before starting to walk again.

“...bookstore?” Rin ventured.

Haru shrugged, which Rin took as a yes.

They passed a bookstore about two minutes later, and went inside.

Haru started idly looking at the thick novels, picking out a couple. Rin downed his coffee and threw the cup into a trash can, before heading over to the magazines and picking up a bunch of random fashion, gossip and health magazines.

He bought all of them, while Haru purchased a novel.

Then the two of them somehow ended up at one of the many random cushioned benches placed in the middle of the airport hallways, both of them sitting down and pulling out their bookstore purchases.

Rin laid down on the bench, sprawling out and taking advantage of the space. Haru sat at the end of the bench that Rin had occupied, leaning against the random pot next to the bench and opening the thick novel he had purchased. He raised a silent judgemental eyebrow at Rin’s stack of magazines, and Rin blushed slightly.

“I have a little sister,” he said, a defensive edge to his voice, picking out a Cosmo magazine and opening it, starting to flip through the pages. “And I’ll have you know, these magazines are some of the best ways to waste time.”

“Mhmm,” Haru murmured, starting to read his novel.

Rin stopped at a page with a quiz, read the heading out loud. “Are you good in bed?”

Haru spluttered, dropping his book onto the floor.

Some random people with late night flights (who were passing by with their suitcases and bags) turned to look before quickly losing interest and looking away.

Rin laughed before flipping the page. “Ah, the quizzes. Lovely ways to waste time.”

Haru bent down to pick up his book, a slight flush present on his face.

They continued to read in relative silence after that, Rin occasionally reading out random parts of whatever magazine he was reading that he found interesting. More often or not, the parts he chose to read out were enough to make Haru freeze, splutter, fumble with his book.

( _“I went on a date to an oral sex class.”_

Haru dropped his book on Rin’s head.

Rin wasn’t even angry, he laughed so hard.

_“The best blowjob is a popsicle blowjob.”_

An uncomfortable throat clearing from Haru.

_“Donuts and blowjobs go surprisingly well together. The sugar will give your tongue a new rough texture…”_

Haru had slammed his book onto Rin’s face. “Shut up,” he had muttered, and when Rin leaned back to glance up at him his face was almost adorably red. “Stop reading stuff out loud,” Haru mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Rin had stopped after that, his nose feeling numb after the impact of Haru’s book.

It had been a very heavy book. And it had actually hurt, a little bit.

It was probably fair revenge for Rin reading out sex tips from women’s magazines every two minutes).

When the clock hit 3 AM, Rin sat up and shoved all the magazines back into the plastic bag he had gotten from the bookstore. “You want to go do something else now?”

“Okay,” Haru had replied pleasantly. He had seemingly forgiven Rin for his reading of the magazines. Haru tucked his extremely thick novel back into his rucksack, before standing up and starting to follow Rin.

Rin walked past another random gate (he actually had no idea where in the airport they were now), and stopped in front of a random woman who looked like she was in her mid-twenties. He handed her the plastic bag from the bookstore, stocked with magazines. “Have some free magazines,” Rin smiled sweetly, and the woman seemed lost for words. “I hope you have a nice flight, later.”

He walked off with a wave, Haru trailing behind him. (Haru looked rather amused).

  
=

  
“We should buy a card game,” Rin murmured.

They were in one of the many convenience store-like stores in the airport, because Haru had said that he was thirsty.

The airport was rather silent, by then, with only a couple of people taking very late night flights drifting by every now and then.  

Haru opened the store’s huge fridge, stocked with drinks. “Do you want something to drink, Rin?”

(Rin wasn’t sure why neither of them were even _tired_ , yet - maybe it was the coffee from Starbucks).

“I’ll have whatever you’re gonna get,” Rin replied. “Pick out what you want, Haru, I’ll pay for it since you paid for the coffees.”

“Okay,” Haru picked out two bottles of blue Gatorade.

Rin stared at the display of card games in the store. “We should really buy a card game.”

  
=

  
Fifteen minutes later, at around 3:20 AM, Haru and Rin were at Gate Something-Or-Other, with a bunch of college students who (coincidentally), had also had their flight delayed, engaged in a rapid fire speed tournament of Dutch Blitz.

(It wasn’t quite clear how they had gotten there, but it was entertaining, and so both of them stayed).

Haru was surprisingly good at it, moving his hands quick and reacting even quicker, quietly winning without saying a word.

Rin was almost the exact opposite - he was pretty good at the game, had reaction times just as fast as Haru’s, but he yelled a lot, cursing under his breath and laughing all the time.

The college students - who Rin and Haru didn’t even know the names of - were good at the game as well, and so the result was a bunch of people battling for the top in Dutch Blitz, yelling and laughing and altogether being quite loud, a bout of lively excitement in the otherwise quiet airport.

Five rounds were played before the plane at Gate Something-Or-Other arrived and the college students had to go.

Haru ended up winning, with Rin a point behind him.

  
=

  
3:45 AM and they were back at the airport food court, drinking caffeinated soda, a dark chocolate tiramisu in between them.

Rin was feeling jittery from the caffeine that he had consumed, high and slightly floaty, a tiny bit tired and filled with a feeling that everything was almost like some kind of dream.

Haru picked a bit of the tiramisu off with a dessert spoon, held it out to Rin.

“Now you’re being nice,” Rin smiled, eating the bite of tiramisu. “Feeding me.”

“Only because you’re so jittery from the drinks you’ve consumed,” Haru replied matter of factly. “I’m quite sure that if I let you eat the tiramisu by yourself, you’ll end up spilling it all over the place.”

“Haru is very nice,” Rin smiled dreamily, drawing the words out.

“You haven’t had any alcohol, why are you acting drunk?”

“I feel floaty,” Rin replied.

Haru blinked at him, looking unamused. He held out another bite of tiramisu.

“It’s like this is a dream,” Rin said, leaning forward to eat the tiramisu off the spoon.

“It’s not,” Haru replied, deadpan.

“I have a very attractive guy feeding me dark chocolate tiramisu. Yeah. It feels like a dream,” Rin sighed.

Haru paused, his hand stilling. “...you think I’m very attractive?”

Rin leaned back in his seat, sighing. “Yeah. Of course. Who wouldn’t?”

“...I think that you are either drunk or sleep deprived,” Haru stated, “Probably the latter. You should probably go sleep.”

“I want tiramisu,” Rin whined.

“You,” Haru said, holding out another spoonful of tiramisu nevertheless, “Are acting like a little kid.”

“I want Haru to feed me tiramisu.”

“Do people who are hyped up on caffeine and sleep deprived act like this normally?” Haru shook his head a little, continuing to feed Rin tiramisu.

It took thirty minutes before the tiramisu was finally done, with Rin still being oddly floaty and open and dreamy, rambling about something or other, as Haru fed him tiramisu, and listened to him talk, commenting once in a while.

  
=

  
Rin was pretty much half asleep after the tiramisu was done.

Haru sighed, poking Rin with his finger. “You shouldn’t sleep in a hard chair. It’ll give you back pain.”

“Haru,” Rin murmured, reaching up his hands.

“...and you should stop trying to stay awake when you’re so tired,” Haru sighed, dragging Rin out of the chair.

Rin walked a couple steps by himself before toppling over a little. Haru shook his head, picked up Rin’s duffel bag (which was on the floor by the food court table), and walked over to Rin, letting Rin lean on him for support.

“We should find you somewhere to sleep because you’re acting absolutely ridiculous, you’re so tired,” Haru mumbled under his breath as Rin wrapped his arms around Haru’s neck and leaned against Haru completely as they staggered along.

Haru stopped at a map of the airport, painted up on a wall, and sighed as he proceeded to pretty much drag Rin across the airport.

Five minutes later, at around 4:20 AM or so, he stopped in front of a VIP lounge.

The guy sitting at the front desk stared at Rin and Haru for a moment, before holding up a hand. “Do you...have a pass?”

Haru blinked at the guy, before reaching into his rucksack and pulling out a VIP pass.

“You have a VIP pass for the lounge and you didn’t come here sooner?” Rin mumbled.

The guy at the desk scanned the car, nodded, and sent a wary glance towards Haru.

“You’re all set, sir, but the gentleman with you…”

Haru slid a twenty dollar bill across the desk. “Please let it slide.”

With that, he dragged Rin into the lounge, holding a duffel bag and wearing a rucksack.

Haru headed straight for one of the closed off, more private sitting areas with large, comfortable couches, prepared to deposit Rin onto one of the couches.

Rin clung to Haru as they entered the sitting area and Haru tossed their bags onto the armchair. “If you have a VIP pass, do you travel a lot?” Rin mumbled sleepily at Haru, his arms still tight around Haru’s neck.

“I guess,” Haru replied, trying to pry Rin’s arms off of him.

Rin held on tighter, pulled Haru into an almost-hug. “You’re really good looking, Haru,” he murmured, into Haru’s ear. “Your eyes are really beautiful. Sometimes,” Rin’s head drooped, and he was murmuring into Haru’s neck now, lips against skin, “I feel like running my fingers through your hair, because your hair is beautiful, too. When I first saw you, my brain kind of short circuited -.”

“Stop,” Haru flushed, “Stop, Rin.”

“Haru,” Rin whispered, before his arms went slack around Haru’s neck and he started snoring softly.

“...you idiot,” Haru said, gently setting Rin down on the couch. “Do you pour your heart out to _everyone_ when you’re tired?”

Haru sighed, letting out a breath.

 _You should not be so seductive when you’re pretty much asleep_ , he thought, staring at Rin’s sleeping form.

“I’m going to go take a shower,” Haru mumbled, partly to himself. “Maybe get a massage.”

  
=

  
Rin woke up at 5:41 AM, to be greeted with a shirtless Haru strolling into the private sitting area.

Haru was wearing a pair of jeans, his hair dripping, a towel draped around his neck.

Rin felt his mouth run dry.

“Did…” Rin stammered out, trying not to openly stare at Haru, “Did I fall asleep? Where are we?”

“VIP Lounge,” Haru replied, walking over to his rucksack and pulling out a blue t shirt. “I took you here after you pretty much fell asleep after tiramisu.”

“...so you mean I didn’t dream the whole tiramisu thing.” Rin said, rubbing his tousled bed head. “And I actually fell asleep.”

“Mhmm,” Haru wiped his hair with the towel.

“Did I…” Rin said awkwardly, still trying not to stare at the shirtless Haru _right in front of him_. “Did I...do...anything…”

“You told me I was attractive,” Haru replied, and Rin groaned, facepalming himself.

“Sorry,” Rin sighed.

“Don’t be sorry,” Haru said, turning to look at Rin. “It’s nice to have someone tell you you’re attractive.”

“...you don’t think it’s weird?”

“Why would it be?”

Rin stared at Haru. Haru’s face was stoic, showing no hint of emotion.

“So,” Rin ventured, “If I kissed you right now, would you be freaked out?”

Haru shrugged.

It wasn’t a denial.

Twenty seconds later Rin had Haru pinned to the couch and was kissing him, hot and furious.

“You’re too hot for your own good,” Rin said, his hands venturing down to the button of Haru’s jeans, undoing them as he whispered against Haru’s lips.

Haru gasped, thrust his hips into Rin’s. “I,” he stuttered out, “I spent forty minutes at that airplane gate telling myself to go up and talk to you before I finally asked for the electric socket.”

Rin grinned, nipping at Haru’s lips gently with his sharp teeth. “You’re adorable.”

  
=

  
“So,” Rin dared to ask, as his flight _finally_ arrived and it was time for him to board. He stared at Haru, eyes drifting to the mark of his teeth at Haru’s collarbone. “Was that a one time thing, or…?”

Haru stared at Rin for a moment, before shrugging. “My flight’s about to take off.” He turned, started walking towards his own gate.

“Wait,” Rin reached out a hand towards Haru, the terror that he wouldn’t see the boy again suddenly hitting him. “Hold up. Haru! I don’t know your last name and I don’t have your phone number but I think I’m in love so please please please don’t go.”

Haru turned back to look at him, and a small smile, the first one Rin had seen, spread over his lips. “My flight’s about to leave, Rin.”

Rin’s name rolled off his tongue, natural and sweet sounding, in a way that made Rin almost shiver.

“Don’t go,” Rin whispered.

Haru smiled at him again. “When it comes down to it, Rin, we’re just strangers in an airport who decided to spend time with each other.”

Rin blinked stupidly.

Haru’s smile turned almost sad. “Who says you won’t forget about me?”

“I’ll _never_ forget about you.”

“Haruka Nanase, please come to Gate 64. Your flight is about to take off,” The voice crackled over the intercom, and Haru shrugged.

“If you hadn’t noticed yet, Rin, we’re on flights headed to completely different sides of the world.”

“Haru,” Rin gasped, an almost desperate plea.

“Rin, I don’t even know your last name.” Haru shook his head. “It’s not like...I don’t like you. In fact, I might’ve even fallen in love with you. I certainly can’t ever imagine forgetting you. But, tell me - in what way will this work? We haven’t even known each other for a full twenty-four hours yet. I have to get on a plane _right now_. I - we don’t have the time right now, Rin.”

“Haru,” Rin repeated, looking wrecked.

“Rin.” Haru turned away, “If we meet again, I’ll date you.”

“We will meet again!” Rin yelled out, causing half of the airport to stare at him. “It’s fate. We _will_.”

Haru laughed under his breath. “Idiot,” he whispered, almost fondly. “We’re not in some romantic drama.”

  
=

  
The library was quiet.

It was Rin’s sanctuary, the library. He had spent many, many nights in the University library, reading books and browsing the net until he fell asleep. He probably spent more time in the library than in his own apartment.

He slumped over in the chair, saving the file in his laptop. His laptop was charging, connected to the wall socket, and Rin felt so incredibly done.

He felt like hell. The day had been horrible. His alarm clock had broken down and he hadn’t had any time to drink coffee, and after his lectures and classes he had to go finish papers and essays, and now he was finally done but he was too tired to even move.

_I guess I’ll just sleep here, again._

“Could I use the electric socket?” A voice said, and a sense of deja vu washed over Rin.

Rin jumped, eyes flying up to meet blue eyes that he had never forgotten. Blue eyes that he had last seen a year ago, in an airport when his flight was stupidly delayed by snow.

The boy that he had first met a year ago and spent an entire night with, the boy who he had never been able to bring himself to forget.

His brain short-circuited again.

“Um. I’m a new student at this University,” the boy was holding his laptop, a wry smile playing across his lips. “I just got here today. Could I,” he gestured towards the wall socket. “Use the electric socket?”

“Haru,” Rin breathed out.

The boy looked shocked for a moment. “You remembered me.”

“I told you I would never forget you, you idiot,” Rin stood up, wrapped Haru into a hug. He buried his face into Haru’s neck, taking in the scent that hadn’t changed.

“I guess I’ll have to date you, then,” Rin could hear the smile in Haru’s voice, the edge of fondness. “Now that we’ve met again.”

Rin laughed against Haru’s skin. “I told you. I told you it was fate.”

 

_end._

## 

**Author's Note:**

> what was that ending even.
> 
> i hope the story made sense.
> 
> thank you if you took the time to read it. 
> 
> i appreciate it.


End file.
